Hannibal Reborn
by NierielOkami
Summary: Times had changed. The rage and hate he felt towards the men who killed his little sister and turned him had all but vanished. It was replaced by an infatuation. Why her? What about her, had his icy blood boiling?
1. Chapter 1

_Times had changed. The rage and hate he felt towards the men who killed his little sister and turned him had all but vanished. It was replaced by an infatuation for a human. Why her? Why Starling? What about her, had his icy blood boiling? This would turn out to be one of his favourite hunts. _

It had been some time since he walked around during the day. Hannibal Lector sat on a bench at a park watching pigeons flock about. Each one trying to eat the bread and seed an old woman was tossing out of a bag, to the ground at her feet. Lector closed his sunglass covered eyes and let the sounds of the world around him fill his ears. You see, Hannibal Lector was not a normal person. Some wouldn't even consider him a person at all, come to think of it. No. It's true he was different. He was a vampire. No, vampires don't burn in the sunlight, and Hannibal, quite personally, found the idea of a glittering vampire to be rather amusing. As long as they avoid too harsh of sunlight and keep their sensitive eyes shielded, they could walk freely in the day. The worst that would happen is they get a headache that would rival a migraine.

Our dearest Lector loved to watch humanity. He loved to pick out those who were civilized from those who were rude from a bad day or just rude to be rude. If there was one thing Lector hated was uncivilized people. In fact, they were his choice meal, aside from the occasional flutist who was _always_ off key. That one performance still plays in his head. The entire orchestra, every last one, in sync with one another, except for that one flutist. Hannibal made a nice easy dinner out of him after the show.

Lector sighed as the woman stood to leave. He opened his eyes and watched as she hobbled off down the walk way. Every shuffle of her feet. Every click from her cane. Every sound, of every breath she took. Every beat of her heart and the rush of blood that it pumped. Hannibal heard it. He felt his teeth ache for the kill, his senses sharpen in preparation. He stood, shoving one hand in his pocket and the other hand through his hair.

Hannibal looked no older than 25. He was well built, but not buff. He didn't need to look strong. He was never one to impress anyone. He never needed to nor wanted to. He always dressed cleanly. Just because he was a monster, didn't mean he acted like one. He wore dark wash jeans, a dark sweater and a medium length black coat. It was cold out and, despite the weather having no effect on him, he didn't like to stick out.

Hannibal left the park and started to wander around the city. The sun was setting and it caused unease throughout the human populace. Lector mentally scoffed. Humans were always afraid of the dark. It made hunting more fun. A snap of a twig here, a clink of a can against cement there. It sent a rush of adrenaline through the blood that made it rich.

Hannibal was lost in his thoughts as a soft wind blew against his chiseled face that made him go rigid. His eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area. The street. The alley. The windows to the bar across the street. Nothing. He took in the air through his nose. That smell was unbearably, luscious. His eyes narrowed on the source. A woman? Silently, Hannibal followed her. He gained. Or did she slow? Lector didn't know. He made his way closer and closer until he finally pulled her into the next alley, his arm was across her shoulders to hold her to the wall and a hand was over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

Hannibal's body was tense and ready to strike. He would kill her and feed from her.

His fangs extended at the smell and sound of her blood being pushed at a faster rate, through her veins. He could smell the adrenaline. She wasn't afraid though. Hannibal stared down at her, his eyes into hers. She had such beautiful eyes. For a moment, he didn't want to kill her but keep her. As a pet, perhaps.

Lector kept one hand on her mouth as he moved his other one and pressed the side of his forefinger to his lips making a shushing noise almost too quiet to hear.

"I will ask a question, receive an answer, and those will be the only sounds coming from this alley other than the rat digging through the trash can. Do you understand?" Hannibal's tone was not harsh, or demanding, or even threatening. But the tone of his voice made it clear that nothing good would come of disobedience.

The woman nodded and Lector removed his hand from her mouth.

"Name," he started.

"Clarice Starling."

Hannibal flinched. Even her voice was captivating. He continued. "Family?"

"No."

"Why?"

"They died…"

Hannibal frowned. "What is a woman like you, doing in the back streets of the bad part of town, alone?"

At this, Starling smiled. "I can handle myself." Her tone was almost a threat.

Hannibal's control was slipping further and further. He was so close. Her voice, her scent, her heat.

Lector pinned her to the wall, sliding one leg between hers so she couldn't move. One hand slid up the back of her neck into her hair and held tightly, exposing her neck, while his other arm slid around her waist pulling her close. Starling let out a small hiss of pain as her body cringed. Hannibal sunk his fangs into her neck, tapping into one of the major arteries, perfectly.

Clarice was shocked. He bit her. _Who the hell does that!_

Hannibal drank in bliss until he heard the sound of a gunshot ring throughout the night. He was surprised when his body stumbled back. He looked down and saw blood starting to pour from his stomach. He looked at Starling who was holding her neck with one hand and a hand gun with another. The gun pointed at him. Another shot and Hannibal was on the ground, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok. Here's chapter two. Thank you for your input and letting me know where I made mistakes. I love hearing what people think of my writing it helps me write better. Let me know where I can improve and any ideas or corrections that I can use or make. Also, there's something that I'm doing when I write about our lovely Hannibal Lecter. See if you can figure it out. ;) (FYI her name is pronounced Jessica but I like the spelling of how I do it better.) I OWN NOTHING BUT MY O/Cs ^.^ Please R&R_

Hannibal woke up to hot sunshine on his face. He grimaced in pain as he picked himself up off of the ground and sat back on his knees, Clarice Starling was gone. He looked down at his stomach to see the damage he'd taken from the night before. His eyes found two bloody bullet holes in his shirt, his body already healed. He scowled, stood, and then looked around, his maroon eyes landing on a homeless man who was gawking at him.

"What are you staring at?" He scowled further; the homeless man quickly shook his head and skidded off.

Lecter's sense picked up again and his body went half way into hunt-mode. He hadn't exactly fed last night.

Last night? Hannibal flashed back. She was there, so close to him. He could feel the air shifting with the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

Lecter shook his head and walked out of the alley and into the side street. A quick glance around and he started off. He headed towards the one bar he knew that was open all night and all day. The Cavern.

It was, literally, a giant hole in the ground. Most people don't know this but vampires weren't the only supernatural things to exist in this world. There were monsters and there were the monster hunters. This bar was one place anyone could go, human or not, where there was no threat of being murdered.

Hannibal walked down the short set of stairs outside a brick building that led to the bar. The guard at the door, even though he was human, was very good at his job of guarding the club door. Hannibal exchanged a nod with the man and walked in, down a flight of stairs and down a hall. He walked though another door and entered a very large cavernous club. Directly to the left was a short hall with rooms for sleeping the night/day off. Next to that there was the bar. It could seat between one and two dozen beings side-by-side. Across from the bar, on the other side of the cave was a stage for anything from d.j-ing to band equipment. There were stripper poles towards the back, where there were dozens of tables, and the area between the bar and the stage was the dance floor. There were demons, cubi, humans, werewolves, witches, human and animal shape-shifters, and vampires mingling. If you wanted to know something, there would definitely be someone here who could tell you.

Hannibal found a seat at the bar and waited. A few minutes later Jeshicka, the owner and one of the bar-maids, walked over and smiled sweetly.

"What'll you have, love?"

Hannibal smiled back at the reformed succubus. "Just the normal pint of blood, if you please, Jes."

Jeshicka nodded and walked along the large assortment of drinks looking for the request.

Lecter turned around in his seat and watched the crowd on the dance floor move to the up-beat rock that was being broadcast through the many speakers throughout the club. In the center of the dance floor was a group of women, all beautiful and each with a different colour about them. No one dared touch them for fear of what would happen. Lecter's nose told him that the women were mostly wolves with a shape-shifter and a vampire thrown in the mix. Hannibal sighed.

Jeshicka came back with a large glass with thick, red liquid that Lecter had been craving since he woke. He turned back around and met another smile from the bar owner. "Will that be all, dear?" Jeshicka was slender with long dark hair with eyes to match. She was reformed, from what Hannibal could tell, which meant she no longer used her power to con men into bed and murder them, though no one really ever knew why.

Hannibal's eyes set. "Have you ever heard of Clarice Starling?"

Jeshicka thought for a moment as Lecter took a long drink. "No, Hun, I'm sorry. However," Jes pointed over into a corner near the back, where a group of men sat drinking beer. "They might know. I've heard them mention that name a few times." Hannibal nodded and took his time finishing his glass before going to talk.

* * *

><p>Starling was sitting at home; her TV was on the news channel and was turned up. She had an hour or so before she had to go into work. She sat down at her table with a mug of coffee. Clarice stared into the hot liquid and let her mind wander. It went to the case she had just been put on. There was a psychotic man out kidnapping and killing young women. There were few leads and the body count was only getting bigger. To make matters worse, the man wasn't only killing the women but skinning parts of the body. She couldn't fathom how anyone could be that demented. For a brief moment, Clarice's mind wandered back to the previous night. That man, tall, slender, down-right captivating. She quickly shook her head.<p>

Starling looked up from her cup and at her television. The news was doing a cover story and they had named the murderer 'Buffalo Bill'. She couldn't comprehend why in god's name they named him that but that was what they did. She took a sip from her mug and started towards her room to change. She wore form fitting jeans and a dark three-quarter sleeve t-shirt. She put her hair up in a pony-tail, grabbed her gun and badge then walked out of the house and climbed into her mustang then drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok. Here's chapter three. I hope I got this right. I had to do a little digging on Clarice's part. I'm sorry for any out of character things that I make the characters do. I know Hannibal's story forward and back but not really hers. Any help would be highly appreciated. I OWN NOTHING…. Except my OCs ^.^ Let me know what you think. R&R_

Clarice walked into the FBI building, up a flight of stairs and to her floor where she was working. She received a few hellos and smiled back in return. She sat down at her desk and clicked a few keys on her computer and waited for it to log on. She leaned back in her chair and breathed out a sigh. Her screen came to life and she clicked open her files. She looked over them multiple times trying to find something. She looked through the hard copy case file she had as if it would reveal something that the computer couldn't. She couldn't find anything, and time was just about to get cut even shorter.

"Starling!" Her friend came running over with a paper in her hand. "Did you see? Bill kidnapped another one." Clarice bolted up-right and snatched the paper from her friend.

"No…"

Hannibal was sitting at the table with the men Jeshicka had pointed out. He was laughing and smiling with them, however, it was clear that the men were nervous. The men liked the supernatural but they feared it nonetheless. They never mingled before now and for it to be a vampire, they were shaking.

Lecter noted every single twitch, shiver and flinch each of the men made as he sat with them.

"I've heard that you know of Clarice Starling." Hannibal's expression was suddenly very serious.

The men froze and one slowly nodded. "Sh-she's some FBI cop or something… She's working on the 'Buffalo Bill' case. The news said that she was the lead agent on it."

Hannibal blinked and his head tilted to the side in curiosity. "Buffalo Bill?"

Another guy piped up and Hannibal turned his eyes on him. "Y-yeah. He's the guy killing and skinning the girls that he kidnaps. No one knows who or where this guy is."

Hannibal nodded and sat back in his chair. _That would explain why she shot me, twice._

Hannibal left the club and found a quick meal. By that time it was dusk again and Hannibal went back to his usual stalkings around the city, only this time, he was looking for someone.

Lecter found dear Clarice walking down the sidewalk, with her bag on her shoulder, walking rather quickly for a human. Hannibal would remember thinking that she moved not much different from his own kind even as a human.

He followed her, just as the night before, however, in the air, something was different.

Starling turned a corner that led to an alley, turned around and waited. Starling wasn't stupid; she knew when she was being followed.

Hannibal followed her into the alley, knowing all well that she led him there. He slowly, for a vampire anyway, walked around the corner and smiled, flashing pearly-white teeth and the woman in front of him, who only scowled back.

"Clarice," Hannibal said as a greeting.

"Who are you?" she bit back.

Hannibal gave a slight nod of his head, almost as if he were bowing. "Doctor Hannibal Lecter, at your service."

Starling's eyes narrowed as she "Hmmh." –ed back. "Doctor?"

"Yes, doctor. I received my degree by 18. Why so inquisitive Clarice? Something bothering you? Buffalo Bill, perhaps?"

Lecter's tone got an edge, as if he knew something she didn't. Truthfully, he didn't but he _did_ know how to keep someone interested in nothing and Starling reacted exactly as he expected.

Clarice's eyes involuntarily dilated in surprise. No one outside of her unit was supposed to know. How did he find out?

Starling sneered at Hannibal. "How did you know I was on that case?"

"I have my ways. Now, tell me about that case. Perhaps I can assist you?"

"If I wanted your help I would have asked you, Doctor Lecter."

"Yes but I may not assist you, when you ask, Clarice."

Clarice knew the rules, but something in her said that he would help her catch Bill before another girl could die.

She blew out a sigh and nodded. "Alright, fine. I'll tell you but you have to swear not to tell, and I mean it Doctor Lecter."

Hannibal found a slight pride in himself when Clarice said 'doctor'. He nodded politely as Starling went on to tell him what she knew about the case at hand.


End file.
